


Earl Trancy and Marquis Phantomhive in Poldark’s Cornwall

by EEECCC



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Poldark (TV 2015)
Genre: Black Butler comes to 1794 Cornwall, Crossover, F/M, M/M, Magic, Nobility
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25658110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EEECCC/pseuds/EEECCC
Summary: In his duty as the Kings guard dog Marquis Ciel Phantomhive and his partner Earl Alois Trancy travel to Ross Poldark’s Cornwall to investigate the unrest in Truro. Despite their best intentions they too soon become part of the local scene and embroiled in Ross and George’s strife.
Relationships: Ciel Phantomhive/Alois Trancy, Demelza Carne/Ross Poldark, Dwight Enys/Caroline Penvenen, Elizabeth Chynoweth/Francis Poldark, Elizabeth Chynoweth/George Warleggan, Elizabeth Chynoweth/Ross Poldark, Hugh Armitage/Demelza Carne
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

This is a really weird concept but I’m determined to make something of it, actual chapters will come soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Marquis Ciel Phantomhive looked out of the window in onto the grassy Cornish land around the dusty dirt road on which his Carriage rambled on towards its destination, the Phantomhive Manor outside Truro. On his right hand side sat his partner and closest confident Earl Alois Trancy who was accompanying him on his journey to Truro. Opposite them sat his butler and bodyguard Sebastian Michelis and his ex-fiancée and friend Lady Elizabeth Midford. Ciel wore a blue tinted tailcoat, underneath a blue silk waistcoat and white shirt with a cravat and ruffled sleeves along with a pair of navy blue breeches and black boots, a shappire cravat pin topping it off. His blue hair was worn down to his neck with one of his blue eyes being partially hidden and on his fingers a solid gold signet ring. Alois’s bright blond hair was a similar length but his stunning sea blue orbs were left unobscured, he wore a similar outfit to his partner, but with a redish purple tailcoat and a serene grey silk waistcoat a ruby pin on his cravat. Elizabeth wore a fine silk light green and white dress with a sky blue shawl around her arms and a matching hat and a matching emerald and citrine necklace. The Phantomhive butler wore a dark blue set of livery with the family crest on them and noticeably carried a flintlock pistol and duelling sabre, underneath his uniform he also had several dozen knifes in case of an attack on his young lord.

As the carriage slightly shook after going over a bump on the rudimentary road, Elizabeth exclaimed “are we there yet can we see the manor yet, where’s the sea?”

Ciel sighed and his butler answered “Lady Elizabeth by my estimation we should be at the manor in approximately 17 minutes, it should soon be in view around those trees as for the sea you might be able to see it when we get higher up the mansion is few miles away from the beaches”

“Or whatever passes for a beach in this damp craggy land” Ciel muttered an expression of petulant frustration on his face.

“Now young master you mustn’t frown too much lest you forget how to smile” Sebastian demurred.

“I don’t bloody care if I can smile or not, I would rather not be in a stoney wasteland filled with agitators any longer than I must”. Ciel promptly huffed and turned towards the carriage window away from his companions.

“Oh come on Ciel be more cheerful, it won’t hurt to crack a smile” Alois amiably stated. “Alois is right Ciel, I’m sure we’ll have lots of fun and see new things” Elizabeth chirped from opposite the bluette. Ciel muttered something about “business not fun” and sighed, lying back on his well appointed leather carriage seat.

A few moments later the carriage took a sharp turn into a lane and passed by a set of intricate gates, with the Phantomhive crest craved into the marble. A large Georgian style mansion came into view through the trees and over a pond.

“Ah young master we seem to be here” Sebastian quietly said to Ciel.

“Yes I can see” said Ciel tiredly, the weariness of a long journey setting in and leaving his eyelids heavier.

“Oh it looks lovely” explained Elizabeth.

As the carriage came to a stop in front of the mansion and it’s passengers stepped out a line of maids awaited acknowledgment on the steps. Phantomhive manor in Cornwall was a large Georgian house surrounded by trees with well maintained flower beds and a elegant fountain in front of it. A long building with 2 wings and a domed roof in the middle, with blue roofs and rows of prestige glass windows. A grand door sat up a large number of stairs which served as the main entrance to the Manor, the doorstep being covered with a structure which also served as a balcony. A collection of towers was also visible coming from the sides of the wings, the whole house was made from a pretty yellowish stone and dozens of chimneys emerged from the blue-bricked roof.

The Housekeeper a dour woman in a black dress walker forward and bowed “Welcome my Lord to the Phantomhive mansion in Cornwall”.


End file.
